


Shh! I'm Hiding!

by hystericalzombie



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: A lil bit of swearing, F/M, Fluff, Late homework, Teenscast, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hystericalzombie/pseuds/hystericalzombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I’m in art class and I just opened a cupboard to find a tiny person (you) squished inside and you just looked at and said “shh i’m hiding”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shh! I'm Hiding!

**Author's Note:**

> i literally just saw this prompt and immediantly thought of this lol

"Come on Lalna! Just grab what you need and we can go!" Sjin whined from the door way to the class room. The blond boy in question sighed at his friends annoyance. "Sjin, just go on ahead yeah? I need to get this project done or I'm gonna fail."

 

Sjin just stayed in the door way, pouting. "But come on! It's just some stupid art thing, you could do that in 20 minutes!"

 

"No, I can't. It's due in two days, so I need to do this _now._ " Lalna sighed.

 

"Laaaalnaaaa." Sjin moaned.

 

"If I don't pass this, you're going to have to do your science project with _Rhythian_." Lalna smirked at the look on Sjin's face as he realised what the blond boy had said.

 

"Bye." Sjin blurted before racing off down the hallway. Lalna sighed and shook his head.

 

Time to get on with his project.

 

\------

 

Lalna looked at his desk, with all the various different art supplies littered on it. He noticed that he was missing the specific glue he needed, and he groaned.

 

"Shit. Where did Miss Zoey keep the glue?" He muttered to himself, before looking to the various cupboards along the back wall of the class room.

 

He moved to the back and tried the first door. "Locked." He grumbled, moving to the next one. "Just paint and pencils and stuff." He rolled his eyes wondering why anyone needed so many pencils.

 

He opened the door to the last cupboard and jumped back in surprise. Inside the cupboard, for whatever reason, was a tiny teenage girl with a weird purple birthmark on her face. "Close the door! I'm hiding!" 

 

"Wh- why are you hiding? In here of all places!" Lalna threw his hands in the air. "Shh! They're coming!" And she grabbed the edge of the door and shut it in his face.

 

It was only then that Lalna noticed pounding footsteps coming down the hallway, and he looks up as they stopped at the door.

 

"Hey! Have you seen a girl?" A gangly teen with green hair leaned in the door way. Another teen skidded behind him, almost knocking the green haired teen to the floor. "Yeah, quite small, has a birthmark?" The other teen asked, wild dark hair going every which way.

 

"Uh," Lalna watched them with wide eyes. "No, sorry, haven't seen anyone like that. Sorry."

 

"Dammit. Thanks anyway!" The strange pair dashed back off down the hallway, laughing and shoving each other.

 

Lalna went over and peered down the hallway after them, and after they had disappeared he looked back to the cupboard where the girl was climbing out. 

 

"Thanks for that, those jerks have been causing a nuisance for me for ages. I'm Nano by the way." She grins and holds her hand out.

 

Lalna shakes his head and grins, shaking her hand. "I'm Lalna."

 

"Cool. Nice to meet you Lalna. Wanna hang out for a bit?" She puts her hands on her hips, beaming up at him.

 

"I can't." Lalna sighs, gesturing to his cluttered desk. "I got this project to finish for Friday."

 

Nano raises her eyebrow. "And you left it for two days before it's due? That doesn't seem very smart."

 

"I know, I know. But I found out about this really cool thaumcraft thing! And I found a book in the library all about it and I've been studying it for ages and-"

 

"Okay, okay! I get it, you got distracted. I can help you with the art thing if you like? And then we could go to the Jaffa Cafe?"

 

Lalna grins. "That would be awesome! Let's do it!"

 

Nano laughs, and Lalna grins wider.

 

 


End file.
